


Slap or Kiss?

by BlackKite7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Power Bottom, Riding, Rimming, i updated the warning tag from mature to explicit because the nsfw chapter is really well nsfw, it's mostly iwaoi with little bits of the others, slightly drunken antics, spin the bottle type kissing, that should cover it for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKite7/pseuds/BlackKite7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without any warning though, the kiss came to an abrupt halt as Oikawa leaned away and settled himself back down beside him, his face bright red as he refused to look in Iwaizumi’s direction and insisted that the game continue.</p>
<p>As the game resumed, Iwaizumi looked on with half-hearted interest, realising that his imagination was fatally flawed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sober Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tag's yaboykeiji left on this post ( http://yaboykeiji.tumblr.com/post/137175929584/andasr-powai-spin-the-bottle-except-instead ), just with a little more iwaoi kissing and less iwaoi slapping because who doesn't love slightly drunk iwaois kissing when they secretly like one another?
> 
> I may add a second nsfw part to this, but for now, I'm going to go stare at my ceiling and reflect on what I've done.

The sound of laughter echoed through the small apartment, so loud that Iwaizumi feared his neighbours might complain about it at one point or another. His eyes scanned the room, falling on familiar faces from high school, the lot of them sitting around on the floor around a coffee table over flowing with beer cans and bowls of half eaten snacks. Matsukawa and Hanamaki sat squashed together and looking at something on their phone. They were smirking and giggling to one as they no doubt whispered some maniacal plan in one another’s ears. Though they almost always had such a look when they had get together’s like this. Oikawa had gone ahead and sat himself down beside Iwaizumi, but he was chatting away with Sugawara, whom he had invited and told to bring others.

Iwaizumi wished Oikawa hadn’t told him that though. He’d have been fine with it if it were just Daichi with him – at least he was the tolerable sort – but there were two other faces there that he only knew from little gatherings such as this, since they didn’t hang around each other all that much. Kuroo and Bokuto sat across from him, loudly singing a song in English, though the chances of them actually knowing what any of it meant were slim to none. The sound of their off-key singing bounced off the walls, and however annoying it was, he couldn’t help but laugh at how terrible it was.

Iwaizumi’s laughter softened as he shifted his gaze to his left for the hundredth time that night. Oikawa was still seated beside him, his body leaned against Iwaizumi’s while he chatted away with Sugawara, a light pink flush on his cheeks from how much he had had to drink. Oikawa was an honest drunk, though he never had all that much. He laughed and smiled wholeheartedly, and the smile on Iwaizumi’s face grew knowing that his friend was enjoying himself.

Iwaizumi tore his gaze away when Oikawa shifted, turning to look around, and he slouched against the edge of the couch he leaned against, half-heartedly hoping he hadn’t noticed.

“Mattsun, what are you doing?” Oikawa was still sober enough that he could speak without slurring, though Iwaizumi was certain he had already had quite a bit to drink.

“We need to sober up, so we’re gonna play a game…~” Matsukawa snickered as he began clearing stuff off the table quickly, though all he really did was tuck the empty cans and bottles under the coffee table. Iwaizumi hoped he would remember to clean that up in the morning.

“Find something did you?” Daichi asked with a tired smile as he scooted off an armchair to drop himself between Sugawara and Kuroo, the two of them yelping quietly in surprise when he did so.

“Mhm!” Hanamaki hummed as he stood up, holding up an empty bottle he had downed a while ago and lay it on its side, grinning at the small group around. “We’re gonna play slap or kiss.”

There was a soft murmur of surprise, as few in the room had heard of the game, but Hanamaki held up his hands to silence them as he began to read out the instructions from Matsukawa’s phone. Iwaizumi sighed quietly as he listened. He had a twisting feeling in his stomach. ‘ _This is going to end in tears, one way or another_.’ He thought and chewed on the inside of his lip.

The rules of the game were simple. One person would spin the bottle, and whomever it landed on would either have to slap or kiss the other. The only catch was, neither the spinner or the person it landed on had a say in which to do. The spinner would be moved into another room while the others voted, and majority would rule on whether the person the fated bottle chose would slap or kiss the spinner themselves. The spinner would be surprised regardless of what is chosen. With eight people present, that meant that six of them would have to decide on how each round would turn out.

There were no objections from anyone. Maybe it was the alcohol, but there was a thin buzz of excitement at the game. Everyone was looking at everyone, snickering as they plotted what to vote on in any given situation. Everyone decided that Hanamaki would spin first since it had been his idea, and that they would go around in a circle after his turn.

There was a soft murmur of surprise when the bottle landed on Sugawara. Sugawara laughed as he waved at Hanamaki as the light haired brunette wandered into the bathroom nearby for the others to decide. Everyone was snickering as they whispered about what to decide. Bokuto got into a debate about how to use reverse psychology to turn the tables on Hanamaki’s game. They argued that since Sugawara appeared the least harmless of them all, he should try to slap Hanamaki as best he could. Kuroo, on the other hand, argued that it was for that reason that he should kiss him, since it would be a double-surprise, or so he called it. The two of them got side tracked with their own conversation while everyone else rolled their eyes and tried to get them back on topic. Four out of the six voted on Sugawara slapping Hanamaki, and Iwaizumi had to hold a hand over his mouth as Hanamaki was called back in, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

Iwaizumi was certain there was a saying about a slap to the face being a great way to sober up. Sugawara did a great job of pretending to kiss Hanamaki before going in for the kill, leaning close and even daring to shut his eyes a little before the open palm of his hand connected with Hanamaki’s cheek.

Iwaizumi burst out in laughter despite himself, holding his stomach as Hanamaki sat across from him and holding his face, making a low whining noise as he did so.

“You reap what you sow, Makki-chan!” Oikawa jested, hiccups parting his words as he continued to laugh and giggle, almost childishly so.

From there on, the game continued with many slaps and just as many kisses, the most impressive of the latter being between Kuroo and Daichi. Kuroo had been prompted to kiss Daichi when he returned to the room, but the composed former captain didn’t seem disturbed in the least – in fact, by the end of the kiss, Kuroo was the one who seemed more than a little out of sorts as he quietly leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. Iwaizumi was certain he heard him mumble about it being _decent_ with a pout on his face, though the look in his eyes told another story, and Iwaizumi had to shake his head. How he ended up being friends with these people, he didn’t understand.

When it was Oikawa’s turn, he yet again felt that nervous twist in his stomach. The bottle had landed on Kuroo, and when he left the room, there had been an immediate and unanimous decision for him to be slapped. If he had been tense during the decision time, he didn’t notice until it was over. He briefly imagined what a kiss between those two might be like. Kuroo seemed the type to tease – though he had utterly failed to impress with the kiss with Daichi earlier. But while Oikawa was flirty and at times more than a little haughty, he could be easily embarrassed and lead around by the nose – especially when he was drunk. He didn’t want to think about, and sat in silence as Oikawa was called back in, a small smile coming across his face when his friend of many years was slapped across the face.

 Iwaizumi’s second turn was the one that brought the group to a hesitant silence. When the bottle slowed and came to a stop on Oikawa, the surprise on everyone’s face was more obvious than it should have been. Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared a nervous glance.

“If you get told to slap me, you better make it a good one, because you’ll never be allowed to do it again.” Iwaizumi told him firmly as he narrowed his eyes at him. He sincerely hoped he wasn’t blushing. His face felt warm, but he already knew his face was a little red from drinking earlier – and a little more so from the slap he had received earlier.

Iwaizumi just barely heard Oikawa mumble ‘ _I’m going to be killed regardless_ ’ under his breath as he left the room and shut himself away in the bathroom. Well, he wasn’t wrong. Not totally.

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how long he waited in the bathroom for, his back leaned against the door as he fiddled with his fingers. Did it always take so long to decide? Or was it just because he was alone now, nervous and wondering?

He could hear his heart beating in his ears as he waited to be called back in. There were six votes to be made. Maybe they were deadlocked, stuck at three votes against three? He cursed himself, lifting a hand to rub the space over his heart. He needed to calm down. He couldn’t shake the anxiety that crept up his spine and made his shift his weight from foot to foot. Iwaizumi was half tempted to shout out at them to hurry up, but instead he took a deep breath, doing what little he could to still his nerves.

If _that_ was decided…so what? It would just be a kiss. It wasn’t like they were dating or anything, everyone knew it was a game. It would just be a kiss. A kiss between friends. Nothing more, they would do it and the game would continue until everyone decided they were fed up.

The hand that was resting over his rapidly beating heart rose to his face and he rubbed his lips, unable to imagine it.

After another moment of only hearing the faintest murmurs from behind the door, he was called back in. There was an air of tense anticipation as Iwaizumi returned to his seat, dropping himself back beside Oikawa who had his head dropped in defeat. The others looked on with watchful eyes, eager for what was to happen. When Oikawa refused to move, Sugawara roughly nudged his leg and told him to get on with it. Oikawa jerked his head up and heaved a heavy sigh as he turned towards Iwaizumi.

“Geez, don’t get too excited…” Iwaizumi muttered the words without thought as he narrowed his eyes at him. Of course he was the only one nervous about this. As if Oikawa would be bothered by it.

Oikawa twisted to face Iwaizumi and lifted a hand into the air. Iwaizumi felt a twinge of disappoint in him as he realised he was about to be slapped. Of course they would have decided that. Everyone probably wanted to see the aftermath of it, which probably included Oikawa begging for his life. But the hand that swung down hard landed roughly on the back of his neck and Iwaizumi yelped as he jolted, his spine arching as he growled slightly.

“Oikawa, what the fuck-!” He had barely finished the words, silenced when he felt a pair of lips pressing against his own roughly.

He sat frozen for a moment, trying to register the feeling of Oikawa’s lips on his own. He had thought about this more times than he could count. Never once had he ever thought it possible.

Iwaizumi’s eyes fluttered shut as he sank into the kiss, a chill running down his spine when Oikawa’s hand gripped at his hair just as he returned the kiss. Before he knew it, the kiss became an open mouth one, accompanied with the wet feeling of Oikawa’s tongue grazing against his lips and teeth.

Without any warning though, the kiss came to an abrupt halt as Oikawa leaned away and settled himself back down beside him, his face bright red as he refused to look in Iwaizumi’s direction and insisted that the game continue. Hanamaki and Matsukawa openly teased Oikawa, though Iwaizumi barely heard any of it, more than a little dazed as he looked at the bottle on the coffee table. He had to resist the urge to touch his lips and drag his tongue across them, to savour the tingling feeling there while it lasted.

As the game resumed, Iwaizumi looked on with half-hearted interest, realising that his imagination was fatally flawed.

Before long, the early hours of the morning began to creep closer with them just barely realising, and Iwaizumi was grateful that the others stuck around long enough to help him clean up the lounge. Daichi left with Sugawara, the two of them all but hauling Kuroo and Bokuto out as they trudged their feet, the alcohol in their system suddenly catching up with them and making them tired. Matsukawa and Hanamaki helped him tidy up before leaving as well, the two of them shooting him beyond amused grins.

“What are you two smirking about?” Iwaizumi asked as they began to see themselves out. They shared a glance before looking back at him with the same grin.

“What, not even a thank you?” Hanamaki teased, his grin growing larger as they both sent him a knowing look.

“Play nice now~” Matsukawa said as he slung his arm over Hanamaki’s shoulder, the two of them closing the door behind them.

Iwaizumi was left standing confused in the entryway, glaring at the door a little. The hell were they on about? He had been the one who paid for most of the beer and snacks they had greedily devoured. Sighing, he forced it from his mind and walked back to the lounge area. The light in there had been turned off, since Oikawa had already planned to sleep on the couch when he first got there that evening. Iwaizumi wandered to the couch, bending down a little to look at Oikawa, who lay awake on his back staring up at the ceiling.

“Feeling alright?” Iwaizumi asked him. It had been a while since they had had such a gathering, and had so much to drink to boot. The last time Oikawa had thrown up in the street and had to be carried home afterwards.

“’m fine…” Oikawa mumbled as he tugged on the blanket that lay over him and pulled it closer to his face.

“If you throw up, you’re cleaning it up.”

“You’re mean, Iwa-chan…”

He almost hated how easy it was to slip into such easy conversations with him. Like nothing had happened at all. With a sigh, he lifted a hand to tousle Oikawa’s hair, his fingers lingering in the locks for a second longer before pulling away.

“Goodnight, Shittykawa.” He mumbled the nickname and back to walk away from the couch when he heard Oikawa shift and looked over his shoulder to see him sitting up. He stopped in his tracks, wondering if he were actually about to be sick. “Hey, you alright?”

“No…” Oikawa answered him honestly for a change and his head hung low, his hands lifted to hold his face. Iwaizumi quickly backtracked, kneeling in front of him and resting his hands on his knees without thought.

“Are you going to be sick?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa shook his head slowly. “Hold on, I’ll get you a drink.”

As Iwaizumi stood to go to the kitchen, Oikawa reached out, a hand latching onto the front of his shirt. Iwaizumi froze, staring down as Oikawa’s fingers twisted the fabric and tugged on it. Iwaizumi put a hand on his shoulder firmly, shaking Oikawa gently as he urged him to go to the bathroom if he was actually feeling sick as he continued to tug on his shirt, his head still low and his face beyond Iwaizumi’s line of sight as he stood above him.

Iwaizumi was halfway through telling him to stop fucking around when another tug on his shirt, more forceful than before, brought him back to his knees in front of Oikawa. He cursed as his knees banged on the ground, ready to throttle Oikawa just as his shirt was released, though they quickly became wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. Iwaizumi froze for a moment, his hands reaching to grab Oikawa’s forearms and pry them away just as Oikawa buried his face in the crook of his neck. Iwaizumi’s pulse began to beat rapidly once more when he felt his warm breath ghosting against his skin that prickled with goose bumps from the resulting shiver it caused him.

“My chest hurts.” Oikawa mumbled, his lips just barely touching his neck, and it took all of Iwaizumi’s willpower to keep himself from reacting to the soft touch in any way. “I feel like I’m going to die Iwa-chan. Do something about it.”

“What the hell am I supposed to do about that, you idiot?” Iwaizumi asked as he glared at the space over Oikawa’s shoulder. He was acting childishly again and it was beginning to piss him off. Did Oikawa even realise the things he did? Or did he not care? It was impossible for Iwaizumi to tell.

He felt Oikawa’s arms pull away from his neck, his hands sliding over his shoulders to rest on his chest as he lifted his head off his shoulder to look at him. The irritated look on Iwaizumi’s face disappeared when he was staring at Oikawa, barely an inch between them. Oikawa’s face was bright red, and Iwaizumi wondered if he was more drunk than he had first thought.

“You must be royally stupid Iwaizumi…” Oikawa mumbled as he stared at him, pursing his lips together tightly after he had spoken. Iwaizumi could feel his fingertip digging into his shoulders a little. “How thick is that head of yours? Why do you have to make this hard on me?”

“I’m…wait, what?” Iwaizumi didn’t have the slightest clue what he was saying. Oikawa glared at him a little, obviously unimpressed with his response. He didn’t know what he was supposed to that. “Stop being vague and annoying, just tell me what’s wrong.”

“What’s wrong is you’re stupid…” Oikawa snapped the words quietly, a childish tone sinking into each word as he leaned closer. Iwaizumi didn’t have the time to get back at him as the space between them closed quickly. “I want you to kiss me already.”

For the second time that night, Iwaizumi was startled by the feeling of Oikawa’s lips on his. The first time it had been shaky, hesitant. Now…now it was hungry, impatient even. Iwaizumi leaned back, breaking away for the briefest moment, halfway through uttering Oikawa’s name before the hands at his shoulders slipped around his neck and pulled him back into the kiss.

Whatever reason he had been clinging to slip between his fingers as he returned the kiss, the hands that had been resting on Oikawa’s forearms dropping to snake around his waist. Iwaizumi stood on his knees, lifting himself up as he deepened the kiss, a soft moan passing from Oikawa’s lips into his mouth as his hands firmly held onto his hips and brought him closer to slide off the couch and settle on his lap.

Iwaizumi pulled out of the kiss again, but with less intent to stop what had begun. Oikawa dipped his head, as if trying to recapture his lips and resume the kiss, but he was slow, and Iwaizumi tucked his head against his shoulder to nip the flesh of his neck and litter the exposed skin with soft kisses and as many love bites as he could leave. Oikawa jolted on his lap, hands burying Iwaizumi’s short hair and tugging on it, the sound of quiet moans filling the air as Iwaizumi’s hands rubbed Oikawa’s hips, sliding lower slightly to rub the thighs parted on either side of his lap.

“H-Hajime, wait…” Oikawa made a quiet whining sound as Iwaizumi ground their hips together, his protests weak and half-hearted as he shuddered.

“Do you like me?” Iwaizumi asked him as leaned back a third time, far enough back to stare up at the brunette straddling him. Oikawa’s face turned several dark shades of red almost immediately, the flush spreading from his face to his neck even.

“Why are you asking that now?” Oikawa blurted out loudly, staring at him with wide eyes. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but glare at him a little. Oikawa had gone and asked to be kissed, and now had the audacity to act surprised by that question?

“Because I love you.” He spoke the words firmly, having no doubts about saying them in the moment. He was certain of his feelings. The only thing that made his nervous right then, in that moment, was Oikawa’s. “So? Do you?”

“You’re being really inconsiderate…” Oikawa mumbled as he shifted on Iwaizumi’s lap to lean closer, resting his forehead against his. He opened his mouth to answer several times, each time the words came out jumbled or incoherent. Iwaizumi knew from the look on his face what his answer was. It was clear from the way his eyes squinted and the way his lips trembled.

“You ask for a kiss without batting an eyelash but this embarrasses you? Spit it out or I’m kicking you out, you shitty bastard.”

“You’re mean! Give me a moment!”

“Get on with it. I’ve wanted to hear this for years. Just say it already.”

“S-stop talking! You’re not making this easy…”

“Fine then. Have it your way.” Iwaizumi sighed as he lowered his head, bringing his face back to Oikawa’s neck and busied himself with pressing one gentle kiss after another across his collarbone. Oikawa flinched when Iwaizumi bit him softly, and pushed back on his shoulders to cross an arm over his neck to prevent him from biting him again. He froze when Iwaizumi grinned at him sheepishly, a hungry look in his eyes as he leaned back in to press his lips against Oikawa one more time, their lips brushing together as he spoke again. “I’ll make you say it, one way or another”

Oikawa barely had a chance to reply as he returned the kiss, sighing into it when he felt Iwaizumi’s hands travel up the sides of his chest to bring him just that little bit closer to him. He blushed and tried to mumble the words he wanted to hear into the kiss, but Iwaizumi would pinch his sides and tell him to say it properly. The only thing he heard in response to that was a low pitched whine, and he couldn’t help but smile.

How had he fallen in love with such an idiot?


	2. Late Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known right now this is entirely nsfw. Almost all of it, save for a teeny bit of fluff at the end. Apologies in advance for any mistakes, I lack a beta-reader and I'm sleepy after working on this most of the day. Any who, enjoy the smut you sinners!
> 
> I'm going to leave this incomplete for the moment because I'm tempted? To continue and venture into some minor kurodai things? I don't know. If you'd like to see/read more, let me know, it's always good to get more practice at writing this sorta thing!
> 
> Now I need to go update the tags on this...good god.

They somehow managed to move from the living room to the bedroom, stumbling over their own feet as they tried to stand while foolishly continuing the kiss, chasing after one another’s lips whenever they parted for a much need breath of air. When they bumped against the door frame of Iwaizumi’s room, they lingered there for a moment, slowly titling into the room as Oikawa’s knees buckled and Iwaizumi held him to the wall, chests pressed together and hearts beating close as he dipped his head to once again litter Oikawa’s neck with a hundred soft kisses.

A low pitched growl of impatience encouraged Iwaizumi to pull him away from the wall, and he stepped backwards into the bedroom until the edge of the bed touched the back of his knees. Iwaizumi allowed himself to fall back and Oikawa landed on his chest with a soft thump. When Oikawa sat upright, Iwaizumi followed, his hands darting under the shirt he wore to tug it over his head. There was a brief moment of silence as Iwaizumi’s eyes drifted down, drinking in the sight of the muscled chest rising and falling with every soft and breathless exhale. Oikawa’s skin was warm to the touch and he rested his hands on his hips gently, kneading them before dragging his palms up his sides, his fingertips skimming across his back ever so slightly.

Oikawa shivered, chin resting on his chest as he stared down at Iwaizumi and he released a soft sigh, the simple touch was enough to set his nerves on fire.

Iwaizumi rolled his hips under him slightly, grinding up against him, and another shuddering sigh escaped the brunet straddling him. Biting down on his lip, Iwaizumi dragged his hands back down his chest, once again resting his hands on Oikawa’s thighs, squeezing them gently as he gave him a meaningful look.

“Can I?” The question was simple and blunt, but it still took Oikawa a moment to register what he meant. Unable to voice his reply, he made a quite noise of acceptance in the back of his throat and shifted on Iwaizumi’s lap, his legs spreading a little wider in the process.

Iwaizumi lowered his head to rest it on Oikawa’s shoulder as he moved his hands to quickly undo his belt, the zip of his jeans following quickly after once it was out of the way. After a moment of hesitation, Iwaizumi reached under Oikawa, lifting him up slightly to drag his jeans down, the hem of his boxers sliding down with them.

Oikawa bit down on his lip as he stood kneeling over Iwaizumi’s lap, his hands resting on broad shoulders to keep himself steady. Iwaizumi kissed down his chest, lips and teeth dragging over his flushed skin as he brought a hand to curl around Oikawa’s hardening cock, giving a gentle squeeze as he did so. Oikawa shuddered once more, his hips bucking forward instinctively, and a low, throaty noise left his lips shortly after. Iwaizumi licked just below Oikawa’s naval as he began to rub his cock, dragging his thumb along the vein on the underside as he stroked it, the pace quickening before either noticed. Oikawa’s fingers dug into the fabric of Iwaizumi’s shirt, tugging on it as Iwaizumi slid his index finger over the beading wet tip, his pre-cum sliding down his cock and Iwaizumi’s hand.

Iwaizumi leaned up, dragging his tongue along the central curve of his chest, and stared up at Oikawa, his eyes half-lidded and foggy with desire as he rocked his hips back and forth into the hand stroking him attentively.  With a slight smirk, Iwaizumi lowered his head again, pressing kiss after kiss to his chest before taking his hand away from Oikawa’s cock to let it stand erect, twitching and dripping while he moved his hands to grope his hard thighs. Oikawa let out a quiet whine, opening his mouth as if to ask why he had stopped, but the question was interrupted by a sharp, hissing gasp as Iwaizumi brought his tongue to the tip of his cock, sliding it over the wet slit before taking it in his mouth.

“H-Hajime…!” Oikawa breathed out his name hastily, his hips once again jolting forward, and Iwaizumi greedily accepted the thrust, pulling up on Oikawa’s thighs to lift him slightly as he took more of him in.

Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s hands sliding across his shoulders, nails dragging over the shirt. One of those hands dove into his hair, gripping it and tugging on it as Iwaizumi continued to suck, dragging his teeth lightly along the shaft as he returned to the tip.

The sound that left Oikawa’s throat was deep, rough and needy, and Iwaizumi hoped his neighbours wouldn’t ask him about it the next time he saw them.

“Ha-…Hajime, stop.” Oikawa’s voice came out slow and shaky.

“Mh?” Iwaizumi pulled away from his hips, kissing his stomach and chest gently as he lowered him back onto his lap, the thick bulge that had formed under his pants rubbing against him. Oikawa grunted quietly, arching his chest forward and grinding himself on his lap.

“I want…” Oikawa blinked, eyes hazy as he leaned against Iwaizumi and dropped one of his hands and rub it against the hardening bulge between his thighs. Iwaizumi moaned quietly, shifting his hips to grind against his hand. “Let me do it for you too.”

Iwaizumi had barely opened his mouth to reply when Oikawa stood off him, kneeling on the floor at the edge of the bed and spreading Iwaizumi’s legs as he rubbed his hands over his thighs. Iwaizumi breathed out slowly, trying to ignore the sound of his heart beating in his ears as Oikawa hastily undid the zip of his jeans and tugged on the hem to bring them away from his pelvis.

Oikawa’s warm breath made him twitch, even under his boxers, and once those were out of the way, Iwaizumi reached to bury a hand into the thick curly locks of his hair. His hand tensed in anticipation, tugging on Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa winced, uttering a quiet whimper as his hands moved from his thighs to his cock, slowly and gently stroking it, building up a slow rhythm.

Iwaizumi breathed in sharply, his head dropping back as he slowly exhaled. He could feel Oikawa breathing against the tip, a sensation that sent chills up his spine. When he looked back at Oikawa, about to tell him to stop teasing him, it was clear that he wasn’t doing it on purpose. Their eyes locked, Oikawa biting down on his lip as he stared up at him with an anxious look on his face, as if unsure of what to do, or rather what he could do.

Not trusting his voice, Iwaizumi nodded at him, dragging his nails over his scalp as he stroked his hair. Oikawa swallowed hard as he nodded back, breaking his gaze as a deeper flush warmed his cheeks and he brought his head closer to his hips, taking the tip of his cock in his mouth.

Iwaizumi had had the occasional dream about this very situation. Sometimes he imagined it in the early hours of the morning and in the late hours of the eve. And again, he found his imagination to be lacking, completely and utterly. The warmth of Oikawa’s mouth was beyond his expectations, and the mere thought of it made him blush and shiver, even more so as Oikawa continued to take him in.

Oikawa dragged his tongue over the tip, sucking on it as he squeezed the shaft and continued to stroke it. Every flick of his tongue against the wet slit and every hesitant squeeze lifted a guttural groan from Iwaizumi’s chest, and he bucked his hips into Oikawa’s mouth every so often, thrusting into his mouth. Oikawa blushed, eyes bleary as he continued to suck and nibble the tip, eventually dragging his lips down the entirety of his cock, nuzzling his crotch and squeezing Iwaizumi’s tense thighs as he repeated the action.

Iwaizumi uttered a hundred curses when he did that, and he was certain he could feel Oikawa smiling around his cock.

Iwaizumi gripped his hair, tugging on it as he had before, and brought his free hand to his mouth to stifle the moans threatening to part his lips. His chest rose and fell rapidly, fingers digging into his cheek as he struggled to keep himself quiet. One of the hands at his thighs moved, taken away, and Oikawa moaned around his cock. Iwaizumi thrust into his mouth without thought, egged on by the pleasure building in his lower stomach as it twisted there. When he opened his eyes to look down at Oikawa, the sight made him blush.

Oikawa was staring up at him again, face flushed red, dark brown eyes half lidded and clouded with lust with half his cock in his mouth, and using the hand he had taken from Iwaizumi’s thigh to pleasure himself while he attended to Iwaizumi’s lower half, his hand moving quickly up and down his length as he pleasured them both.

Iwaizumi attempted to call his name, but the word was drowned out by the sound of a moan that shook his chest, and he lowered his hand from his face to grip the bedspread by his side. His chest arched slightly and he dropped his head to gaze at the ceiling through half lidded eyes, his hips picking up a fast rhythm as he continued to thrust into Oikawa’s mouth. The remaining hand on his thigh move, snaking around his waist until a warm palm rested on the small of his back to pull him however much closer was possible. Oikawa greedily took him in, moaning as he pleasured himself while doing so, and each vibration from his chest left Iwaizumi twitching and growling above him.

Iwaizumi tilted his head down again, resting his chin on his collarbone as he stared down his own chest at Oikawa. He was close…every small touch set shockwaves through him at that point, even the small grazing feeling of Oikawa’s nails on the small of his back began to feel all too pleasing. He could all too well feel the way Oikawa swallowed the excess saliva and pre-cum building in his mouth as he rubs his tongue over Iwaizumi’s cock, repeating the act whenever necessary, though some of it still dripped from his lip and down his chin and throat whenever he pulled away for a quick breath.

Caught halfway through reason and desire, Iwaizumi breathed out shakily and gripped Oikawa’s hair a little tighter and tried to pull him away, but Oikawa resisted and nuzzled his pelvis once more, holding him close and continuing to suck, lick and gently nibble along the shaft of his cock.

“F-fuck…don’t stop, Tooru…!” Iwaizumi stuttered the words, breathing them out through a moan as he felt his climax building all too quickly. His eyes fluttered open and shut several times, his vision blurry at times until he was able to focus on Oikawa between his legs.

The long, drawn out feeling of Oikawa bobbing his head up and down the shaft and slowed considerably since he first began, his face a darker shade of red than ever before. His shoulders heaved as he breathed quickly and sharply through his nose, and they twitched when he swirled his thumb around the tip of his own cock.

All too quickly, Oikawa pulled back from Iwaizumi’s cock, leaving him shuddering as he let out a low growl at the loss of the warmth that had surrounded him seconds ago. A moment later, he felt teeth digging into his thigh and he cursed, and narrowed his eyes down at Oikawa just as he came in his hand, shaking and moaning as he clung onto Iwaizumi and rode through the high of his orgasm. Oikawa’s throat vibrated as he stifled his moans against Iwaizumi’s leg, and Iwaizumi would be lying if he said the sight between his legs didn’t excite him.

Iwaizumi’s face felt hot, and he once again ground his teeth together as he pulled his hand from the sheets to wrap his fingers around his cock, rubbing and pumping it in a fast rhythm as he stared down at Oikawa. There was a brief moment when Oikawa’s sense came back to him, though it was clear from the watery look in his eyes that he was still riding the aftershocks of his climax. It didn’t seem to stop him from adjusting himself to sit upright between Iwaizumi’s legs though, bending his head back down to suck on his cock once more. The hand between his legs dove into the blankets by Iwaizumi’s hip, becoming stained with the cum that had been smeared over his hand. Iwaizumi reached to hold the back of Oikawa’s neck, his own head tilting back as his orgasm swept through him suddenly, the euphoria rippling through his veins as every muscle in his body tensed for a moment. He could feel himself throbbing in his hand, could feel the way Oikawa’s tongue circled the tip of his cock, lapping up the bitter white taste filling his mouth.

After several moments of simply enjoying the blissful aftershocks of his climax – accompanied by the feeling of Oikawa’s tongue slowly sliding along his cock – Oikawa pulled away from his hips, a wet popping sounding when his lips parted his length.

Iwaizumi dropped his head back down, heaving a heavy sigh as his tense shoulders sagged slowly, watching the way Oikawa wiped his mouth with the space between his thumb and index finger, and the two stared at one another in silence until Oikawa crawled back onto the bed, chasing after Iwaizumi who backed up to make room for him.

Oikawa sprawled forward, laying on Iwaizumi’s chest as he kissed him, and Iwaizumi could taste the bitterness of cum on his tongue as slipped into his mouth. Once again, Iwaizumi’s hand drifted into Oikawa’s hair, twisting around the soft locks and tugging on him, and Oikawa sighed into his mouth happily at the sensation, and both of them released a quiet moan when he ground their hips together meaningfully.

“Hajime…” Oikawa almost whined his name, quietly and full of need. “Can we keep going?”

“Hell yes…” Iwaizumi replied quickly, tilting his head to peck Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa chased his lips when he pulled away, the kiss deepening for a second longer as both began to smirk a little. “What do you want to do?”

The question caught Oikawa off guard, and he leaned back off Iwaizumi’s chest slightly, staring down at him with a thoughtful look on his face. Iwaizumi could see he was weighing the two options that lay ahead of them, the way his eyes flicked back and forth aimlessly told him that much. When their gazes locked once more, there was a faint glimmer of determination in Oikawa’s dark brown eyes.

“Can we…or, can I, um…” Iwaizumi knew what he wanted to ask even before he could stutter the words out.

“You want to fuck me, right?” Iwaizumi smirked broadly at the way Oikawa’s face flushed a bright red, and he couldn’t help but snicker when Oikawa rested his chin on Iwaizumi’s chest, pouting up at him.

“I can’t?” He asked hesitantly, continuing to pout at Iwaizumi.

“I never said that.” Iwaizumi’s smirk continued to widen when a look of shock settled into Oikawa’s flustered expression. “I just want to hear you say it.”

“You’re a perv, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa sat up, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly and tilting his head away. Iwaizumi laughed again and sat up, sliding his palms up Oikawa’s arms and kissing his neck gently.

“Probably.” Iwaizumi murmured against his skin and Oikawa shuddered and hunched his shoulders, forcing Iwaizumi’s face away from the crook of his neck as the space there got smaller.

There was a moment of quiet, tense silence as Iwaizumi leaned back and lay down on the bed, staring up at Oikawa who sat between his legs over him. Iwaizumi’s hand travelled down Oikawa’s arm, wrapping around his wrist until he secured it and pulled it down, sliding his fingertips along his own chest and arching his back into the hand. Oikawa bit down hard on his lower lip, allowing Iwaizumi to guide his hand along the hard muscles of his chest, his fingertips being dragged along every available surface. Oikawa shifted between his legs, using his free hand to guide one of Iwaizumi’s legs over his hip as he shuffled his pelvis under his backside, grinding against him in the process.

Iwaizumi sighed and let his head roll back, smiling to himself as he left Oikawa’s cock sliding against him, but going no further than that in the moment.

“Hajime…” Oikawa murmured his first name a second time, more firmly than he had before, and ground his hips much harder against him, as if to emphasise the need for more.

“Tell me…mhm…I want to hear it, Tooru…” Iwaizumi teased his name, moaning it softly as he reached under himself with his free hand, using it to press hard against Oikawa’s thigh and spread it wider, allowing him a better angle to grind against him. The act made Oikawa shudder above him, and he leaned down to press their chests together.

“I want to fuck you, Hajime…” Oikawa sighed the words against his lips in a hasty kiss, one that Iwaizumi quickly returned and sank into. Oikawa began to talk into the kiss, the words murmured breathlessly as they passed from one mouth into another. “I want you to want me…please-nhh…Hajime, I want you…want me…”

“Don’t worry about that,” Iwaizumi murmured against his lips, breathing hard as he pulled away, smirking up at him as he licked his lip. “I’ve wanted you for a while.”

“You’re being unfair again…” Oikawa whimpered and leaned back in for another kiss, only to be met with Iwaizumi’s shoulder when the other rolled and shifted to reach off the bed and into the drawer of the bedside table.

Iwaizumi fished around in there for a while, fumbling for the small half full bottle of lube and a condom or two. Oikawa made a mocking whine of distress, one that was ignored as Iwaizumi merely chuckled at the sound.

Deciding to occupy himself while Iwaizumi searched for the necessities, Oikawa closed his eyes as he slid his hand along Iwaizumi’s spine, smiling against his skin when he felt him shudder. He began to kiss across his wide shoulders, dragging lips and tongue across his shoulder blade and down the curve of his back while rubbing his hands against his sides. Iwaizumi’s shoulders heaved, shuddering once, twice when the action was repeated, and Oikawa’s hands wandered lower, pressing against Iwaizumi’s backside and giving a firm squeeze there.

Oikawa dug his fingers into the firm muscle, spreading it slowly as he dragged his lips lower over Iwaizumi’s back and further down towards his ass.

“Tooru, really? You’re going to-” the rest of Iwaizumi’s sentence died in his throat as he choked on a moan, burying his face into the covers as Oikawa roughly dragged his tongue over his entrance. “Ohh fuck…guess so…mnh!”

Oikawa smirked a little, pulling on Iwaizumi’s hips to raise them up off the bed as he dragged his tongue across it once more. Iwaiuzmi growled, another low and primal groan from deep in his throat as he was pulled back across the bed, his hand just barely managing to get a hold of the bottle of lube to toss it on the bed beside Oikawa along with a condom. Oikawa stared at them, noting where they were before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

He lifted Iwaizumi’s hips until they were raised enough that he only had to bend a little to close his mouth over his entrance, a loud gasp parting Iwaizumi’s lips as a tremor rocked his body and made him shudder. He swore loudly when Oikawa pressed his tongue harder to that spot, and again when he pushed it through a little and dug his fingers into his ass and thigh. Oikawa stared down his back, watching the muscles tense up and relax before becoming taut once more with every slow insert of his tongue that went deeper. Saliva dripped from his tongue when Oikawa pulled back and Iwaizumi shivered, his hands balling into fists in the sheets as he rolled his hips forward and drew his shoulders together.

“Don’t you dare tease me, you asshole.” Iwaizumi growled the words out fiercely and shot Oikawa a stern look over his shoulder.

“I don’t think I have the patience for it right now.” Oikawa murmured as he hand reached to the side and curled around the bottle of lubricant. Iwaizumi rolled over when he heard the cap flick open, and the two briefly adjusted themselves to be laying in the centre of the bed.

“Hurry up…” Iwaizumi’s voice was strained, and Oikawa understood his frustrations. There was an abundant need for _more_. What they had done up until then just hadn’t been enough. The desire was encroaching on them, consuming every last rational thought in their minds.

Oikawa poured a generous amount of the cold lubricant onto his fingers and spread Iwaizumi’s legs, casting him a wary look to see if it was alright to proceed. Iwaizumi merely nudged him with his knee, banging it lightly against his side and telling him to get on with it or he was going to take matters into his own hands. However tempted to see what he meant by that Oikawa, complied and dipped his hand low enough to press his fingertips against his entrance, and Iwaizumi threw his head back into the pillows to hiss at the cold sensation.

Oikawa apologised under his breath despite not needing to, and circled his finger around for a moment before pressing it in slowly. Iwaizumi’s chest raised up slightly and he swore, wincing a little as Oikawa’s index delved deep, rubbing the cold lubricant against his insides. Oikawa felt him contract around him tightly, squeezing his finger as he slowly thrust it to stretch him before adding a second. He twisted them within him slowly, and Iwaizumi released a loud, rasping moan as his chest shook.

Oikawa swallowed hard at the sight of Iwaizumi squirming under him, his back lifting up and hips pressing down to rock against the movements of his hand. When Oikawa spied him reaching down to rub his twitching cock, he quickly leaned down to devour it before he could touch himself. The reaching hand quickly moved to grab at Oikawa’s hair, and Iwaizumi his name loudly as he bucked into his mouth. When Oikawa’s fingers grazed Iwaizumi’s prostate, the sound that left his lips was by that point a breathless, gasping hitch of breath.

“F-fuck, Tooru, more…!” Iwaizumi ground his hips upward hard, and Oikawa pulled off his cock long enough to lean up and capture his lips in a desperate kiss. Iwaizumi held the back of his neck as he sat up into the kiss, edging himself closer as Oikawa removed his fingers and ground against his backside again.

There was a hasty pause in the romping while Iwaizumi opened the condom packet to drag it over Oikawa’s cock and fit it to him, and Oikawa shivered and moaned when the cold lubricant was rubbed over the latex. Without any more shyness or hesitation, Oikawa pressed the tip of his cock against Iwaizumi’s entrance, rubbing it there for a moment before thrusting in slowly.

Iwaizumi, who had propped himself up on his elbows, dip in head back and uttered a strangled moan as he attempted to muffle himself by pursing his lips. Oikawa shuddered as he rolled the tip inside him slightly, grinding against him before holding onto his hips and pushing himself deeper still. Iwaizumi’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he breathed in sharply, hissing through his teeth at the pain that came with the pleasure. He pressed his hands to Oikawa’s thighs, fingers digging into the flesh there and would no doubt leave bruises the next morning. Oikawa growled deep in his chest, the sound forming a guttural symphony with the sounds Iwaizumi made, and the two froze, trying to adjust to the sensation of one another’s touch.

“-ore…” Iwaizumi breathed the word out harshly, half of it cutting through a deep growl. He looked up at Oikawa with a needy look, one of pure unadulterated desire, and arched his back to grind his hips hard on Oikawa’s lap. “ _More..._ ”

Oikawa trembled, growing inside him as he held onto his hips and pulled him closer, thrusting in until the base of his cock rubbed against his ass. Iwaizumi’s chest heaved, sucking in air harshly and releasing it just as quickly, his body tensing and twitching with sudden waves of pleasure when Oikawa began to thrust in long, slow pulls and pushes that left Iwaizumi bucking his hips in reaction, craving more.

He grabbed onto Oikawa’s shoulder, pressing on it as he sat up and adjusted himself on Oikawa’s lap, the new angle rubbing against a place that made him freeze and gasp, and Oikawa wrapped his arms around his broad back as he felt him tighten around his cock, the two left breathless for the hundredth time from a slight sensation.

“Lay down.” Iwaizumi’s voice was low and gruff by Oikawa’s ear, and in a state of utter ecstasy, he complied.

When Oikawa’s back hit the mattress, Iwaizumi shifted over him, hooking his thighs over his hips and pressing a hand to his chest to arch himself above him, groaning through gritted teeth as he lowered himself on his cock. Oikawa blushed at the thought of Iwaizumi riding him and his hands slid over the hips that were beginning to bounce far too quickly for him in that moment.

“Wait…H-Hajime, wait…” Oikawa moaned his name, his nails scratching against his hips and thighs as he writhed, trying to rut his hips up hard against him to drive himself deeper into the warmth swallowing him greedily.

“No, no more waiting…” Iwaizumi huffed as he stared down at Oikawa, biting harshly on his lip as he rocked his hips harder, faster. “I want you.”

Oikawa blushed a deep red and raised an arm to cross it over his face and hide the flustered look no doubt forming on his face. He shuddered under Iwaizumi as he felt those sturdy thighs pressing against his hips and waist, and again when Iwaizumi slid a hand along his chest to draw a moan out of him. Iwaizumi hunched over, his back tensing tightly as he felt Oikawa’s cock pressing deep inside each time he brought himself down on the shaft, the pace picking up as the pleasure began to build inside him again. One of Oikawa’s hands lingered on his hip, hesitantly sliding around to grope his backside and thrust in accordance with Iwaizumi’s movements; pulling out just as Iwaizumi lifted off to the tip and grazing against his entrance before thrusting back in as Iwaizumi lowered him back down, each quick and rough thrust drawing a melody of moans and growls from both of them.

“Mh...h-hey, look here…” Iwaizumi murmured and reached to grab Oikawa’s arm, pulling it away from his face to stare at the flustered expression resting there. “Does it feel good?”

“Too good,” Oikawa replied and slip his arm from Iwaizumi’s grasp only to latch onto his hand, grasping it so tightly his knuckles turned white in mere seconds. “Feels really fucking good…mh!”

“Good...ohh fuck…!” Iwaizumi growled the words and hunched his shoulders, shuddering on Oikawa’s lap and his cock grazed against the same spot from earlier. “F-fuck, there, right there!”

Oikawa made a soft whining noise as Iwaizumi yet again squeezed him, and sat up to hold his hips tightly and swing them down above him, thrusting into him as best he could while Iwaizumi thrust back, the two moving in sync and sinking into another’s touch. Iwaizumi sought out his lips, kissing him roughly for a moment before the kiss was broken when he loudly moaned Oikawa’s name, and Oikawa’s lips drifted across his face to his jaw and down to his neck, biting down there to stifle his own all too pleased grunts. Sweat glistened on their warming skin, bodies hot and lungs empty as they clung to one another. The bed creaked under them loudly, the sound of springs grating joining the chorus of moans and groans that bounced off the walls.

“H-Hajime, I’m gonna cum!” Oikawa heaved against his shoulder, tilting his head to rest his head there and breathing against his neck and his hands roamed Iwaizumi’s tensing back. Every tight squeeze and quick thrust brought him closer to the blissful, blinding pleasure he had felt earlier.

“Me too…fuck, Tooru…Tooru!” Iwaizumi moaned and wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck, once again burying a hand into his hair to hold onto it tightly while the grabbed at his back, nails scraping against his skin and making Oikawa arch his back into his chest, groaning from the stinging pain it left but was quickly forgotten.

Iwaizumi’s climax swept through him all too quickly after a sudden and deep thrust that grazed against that sensitive spot just beyond his prostate, and a breathless gasp left his lips as he threw his head back, his cock twitching as he came across Oikawa’s chest and his own from how long they were pressed together. Oikawa made a rough, needy growl in his throat as he held Iwaizumi close, his cum smearing on his chest more as he bucked his hips hard into him a few more times, reaching his climax seconds after.

The two sat upright for several long moments, tangled in one another’s arms and riding through the euphoric pleasure flooding their systems and overriding any sane thought they had left. They eventually pried themselves apart to clean themselves up. Iwaizumi leaned off the bed to fetch a box of tissues that had been left on the floor, and the two wiped themselves clean slowly, fingers lingering on chests and thighs before they decided to dispose of the used condom. Suddenly tired, Oikawa leaned against Iwaizumi’s chest, his face bright red.

Not entirely knowing what to say post-sex, Iwaizumi sighed and wrapped an arm around Oikawa’s waist and lay back against the bed, pulling him close to himself as he pulled the covers over them. Oikawa murmured something incoherently under his breath and pressed both his hands to his face, as well as dropping his head enough to hide under the edge of the blanket Iwaizumi pulled close over them.

“Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked with a raised brow, tilting his head as he lay on his side to stare at him. With his mind free of the blinding desire, a slight panic had grown in his chest. He worried that Oikawa might have regretted what they had done. “O-oi…say something.”

Oikawa peeled his hands away from his face, cheeks red as could possibly be as he stared up at him nervously. Swallowing the thick lump that had formed in his throat, Oikawa leaned up, pressing his lips to Iwaizumi’s a final time, and muttered something against his lips.

“-ve you…” Oikawa blushed as he barely managed to speak the words, and the worry fled Iwaizumi’s mind as he began to grin.

“Say it properly, Shittykawa.” He chuckled when Oikawa pouted at the terrible nickname, and leaned over him to nuzzle his cheek and plant a kiss there.

“ _I said_ , I love you.” Oikawa huffed with puffed out cheeks, pouting even more when Iwaizumi’s grin grew.

“I told you I’d make you say it.”

“You’re not playing fair, Iwa-chan.”

“Never said I would.”

The two laughed as they sank into the mattress, once again tangled in one another’s arms as they lay down to rest, content to leave anything and everything until much, much later. Oikawa sighed against his chest when Iwaizumi held the small of his back, drawing invisible patterns on his skin, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

Iwaizumi remained awake for a few moments longer, his eyes lulling shut as he stared at Oikawa’s resting face and gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. He mumbled several words against his skin there as he drifted off, each heavy with the affection he’d been holding onto for far too long.

“I love you too, Tooru…”


End file.
